


Зов минуты

by Elga, Wayward_jr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два месяца безумия начинаются с минуты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зов минуты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suppliance of a Minute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979) by [vissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy). 



> **Бета перевода** : algine  
> К фику есть офигенный [арт](http://www.eroticartists.org/Img16773_Supplicance_of_a_Minute.asp) художника ObakeTenshi. Осторожно — рейтинг!

Они познакомились у калитки, где часто встречаются и прощаются влюбленные. 

Альбус устало шел по тропинке от церкви, вдоль кладбища, опустив глаза и прислушиваясь к хрусту гравия под подбитыми гвоздями сапогами. В то утро службы не было, чему он был рад — грубоватая забота соседей смущала, а Альбус предпочитал ухаживать за могилой матери в одиночку. Пастор достаточно хорошо об этом знал, он относился к странностям необычных обитателей своей деревни с пониманием и уважением — менее осмотрительного маггла давно бы навестили обливиаторы из министерства магии, — а годы научили его тому, что на кладбище за церковью не всегда бывает так тихо и мирно, как должно быть. 

На могиле Кендры, по крайней мере, не было слишком явных признаков неординарных событий — теперь Альбус по привычке каждое утро проверял ее, занимался птицами, слетавшимися на надгробный камень, и убирал их помет с гранита. Мать всегда питала необычайную привязанность к птицам, и эта привязанность простиралась гораздо дальше традиционной для волшебников дружбы с совами. Даже старый петух Доббсов, Бернард, впал в уныние после ее смерти и несколько недель терроризировал всю деревню непрекращающимися «кукареку». Жители же Годриковой лощины не могли похвастаться тем, что знали Кендру так же хорошо. 

Альбус был поглощен своими мыслями, когда до него донесся смех, показавшийся совершенно нереальным; он не слышал смеха с тех пор, как покинул Хогвартс, да и там ни с чем настолько странным и беззаботным ему сталкиваться не доводилось. Альбус поднял взгляд, щурясь на утреннем солнце, и увидел стройную светловолосую фигуру, привалившуюся к калитке. Его сердце вдруг стиснул страх — он едва ли не чувствовал, как мать с отчаянием и укором сжимает его плечи, и Альбус бросился вперед с криком: «Ариана?» 

Смех стал глубже, и Альбус понял: принадлежит он совсем не сестре, а какому-то незнакомцу. Одолеваемый ужасом, Альбус пересек разделяющее их расстояние и увидел аккуратно одетого юношу, возможно, на год или два младше его самого, с непокорной гривой медово-золотистых кудрей и солнечной улыбкой. Альбус резко остановился перед калиткой и с облегчением выдохнул, а юноша сказал: 

— Многие снисходительно высказывались о моей внешности, но, пожалуй, вы первый перепутали меня с женщиной. Позвольте представиться. Меня зовут… 

— …Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — закончил Альбус. Он чувствовал, как румянец расползается по щекам, и не только потому, что поставил себя в глупое положение; солнечное очарование Геллерта пробило броню усталости, под которой скрывался Альбус. Он привык прятаться и защищаться, поэтому отвел глаза и постарался найти безопасный предмет, за который можно было бы зацепиться взглядом, но, если уж на то пошло, было что-то такое в Геллерте, отчего кровь Альбуса застывала в жилах, а дыхание перехватывало. Наконец он уткнулся взглядом в руки Геллерта, стиснувшие калитку: на среднем пальце клякса от чернил, прямо как у Альбуса, и от этого потеплело на сердце. — Примите мои извинения. Сначала я перепутал вас с другим человеком и немного встревожился. 

— Это моя вина, — сказал Геллерт. — Не хотел вас пугать. Не знаю, с какой стати я вдруг рассмеялся, просто внезапно почувствовал себя счастливым. Возможно, из-за фиалок, которые у вас в волосах. 

— Я и забыл о них, — Альбус с ужасом потянул за неряшливую, спрятанную за ухо косичку с вплетенными цветами. Из-за хаотичной магии Арианы фиалки цвели круглый год, вечерами она срывала их в саду и вплетала хрупкие стебельки в волосы брата. Альбус наслаждался такими моментами так же, как она, ведь он чувствовал осторожные прикосновения ее маленьких пальцев и не видел страха в ее глазах. Фиалки немного помялись после сна, Альбус больше не чувствовал их запаха, но, возможно, чувствовал Геллерт. Еще в его волосах красовался пустячок с прошлой ночи — заварной крем, но вот уж он точно не был делом рук Арианы — она-то ходила абсолютно чистой, — а его собственных. Возможно, помогли бы очки, если бы он не забывал их носить. Альбус расправил плечи и нарочно отбросил волосы с лица, потому что первым его порывом было все спрятать. 

— Я еще нескоро забуду это зрелище, — сказал Геллерт с мягкой улыбкой, но тут же нахмурился. Альбус мельком глянул на это маленькое несовершенство, а потом опустил взгляд. — Но откуда вы знаете мое имя? Репутация меня опережает? 

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Альбус, хотя слухи о том, что паршивую овцу из семейства Бэгшотов исключили из Дурмстранга, дошли даже до уединенного жилища Дамблдоров. Альбус заметил, как Геллерт стиснул калитку еще сильнее, и почувствовал тревожное желание накрыть его руки своими. — У вас глаза вашей тети. 

— Еще хуже! — сказал Геллерт, запрокинул голову и снова засмеялся. — Глаза тети? Но теперь я знаю, что вы лжете, ведь вы так и не встретились со мной взглядом. 

В произношении Геллерта чувствовалось влияние запада, поэтому все его слова звучали более резко и весомо. Выросший на севере страны Альбус, как бы ни старался, не смог бы приобрести такой акцент. Альбус привык к большей сдержанности в речи обитателей Годриковой лощины. Брошенный вызов уязвил его, и он принял его с дерзостью, свойственной Аберфорту, встретив пристальный взгляд Геллерта с непривычным гневом. Однако внутри он весь собрался, прекрасно понимая, что Геллерт — первый, с кем он встретился после смерти матери. Именно она учила его (пусть и с переменным успехом) сдерживать стихийную легилименцию, но сейчас он чувствовал себя даже более беззащитным, чем когда хоронил ее. 

У Геллерта действительно были теткины глаза — ярко-голубые, любопытные, и сходство убедило Альбуса немного расслабиться, ведь он всегда считал мадам Бэгшот приятным собеседником, говорить с ней было почти так же приятно, как исследовать пыльные полки переполненного книжного магазина. И Альбус к своему изумлению понял, что приглашение в его глазах — ложь, что его мысли так тщательно интуитивно закрыты, что Альбусу сквозь эту стену не пробиться. 

Вряд ли он изучал окклюменцию, с таким Альбус иногда сталкивался: преобразование изначально хаотичной ментальной картины в стройный порядок против непрошеного вторжения, — скорее, это была врожденная скрытность, пугающая своими дремлющими возможностями. Альбус не мог понять: скрывает что-то Геллерт или ему нечего скрывать. 

— Не бойся, — вдруг сказал Геллерт, вырывая Альбуса из задумчивости. 

— Я… — хотел было возразить Альбус, но так и не нашелся, что сказать. Геллерт слегка по-птичьи наклонил голову набок, поднял брови и чуть выпятил пухлые губы; Альбус понимал, что все это должно значить, но не привык полагаться на язык тела больше, чем на упрямого нытика, живущего у него внутри. Альбус задумался, а что же можно прочитать на его собственном лице. 

— Здесь нечего бояться, — продолжил Геллерт, широко улыбаясь и явно уговаривая поверить в свои слова. — Твои мысли от меня закрыты так же, как и мои от тебя. Разве это не забавно? 

Альбус подошел ближе, положил руки между руками Геллера и осторожно толкнул разделяющую их калитку. Он не удивился, когда она не сдвинулась с места, преимущество было на стороне Геллерта. Он вдохнул и ощутил, что Геллерт утром ел яичницу с беконом, а также запах пота и мыла у него из-под мышек. Альбус был выше Геллерта — со своей сутулостью он бы уткнулся носом в душистые кудри Геллерта, поэтому заставил себя выпрямиться и сказать: 

— Мне пора домой. 

— Правда? Еще рано. 

— Меня ждут брат с сестрой. — Тут он не слишком соврал: Аберфорт считал каждую секунду отсутствия Альбуса непростительным грехом, однако и от его присутствия в доме не получал большого удовольствия. Ариана же ждала свой урок по арифмантике. Еще надо было сходить за продуктами, разобраться со счетами, написать много длинных писем. Время обернулось против Альбуса и грозило поглотить его живьем. Альбус стиснул перекладину и сказал: — Дайте пройти, пожалуйста. 

— Как вежливо, — на лице Геллерта читалось абсурдное веселье. — У тебя такой вид, будто ты сейчас пошлешь меня в полет одним ударом. Такой хмурый вид не пристал человеку твоего возраста. Я пропущу, конечно, если настаиваешь, но ты должен заплатить. 

— Прошу прощения? 

— Уверен, что не просишь, но я должен получить свою плату, и получу, — бесшабашно сказал Геллерт. — Разве у меня нет на это права? Свободный проход в обмен на поцелуй? 

Альбус распахнул от удивления рот. 

— Или я могу с достоинством аппарировать из окрестностей, — сказал он, чувствуя себя неуютно от бесстрашия Геллерта и его непробиваемой жизнерадостности. В прошлом с Альбусом не раз заигрывали, но он отвергал поклонников с хитрым блеском в глазах и пустяковыми отговорками; даже самая безыскусная мольба могла скрывать под собой зияющую пучину страсти, страха и одиночества, боль от отказа не научила Альбуса ничему — ни тому, как не обидеть товарищей, ни тому, как помочь им. Но Геллерт был уникален в своей непредсказуемости, и Альбус неуверенно решился сказать: 

— Ты играешь со мной. 

— Пытаюсь, — Геллерт подцепил большими пальцами мизинцы Альбуса и поддразнивающе, по-товарищески сжал. — Не присоединишься? Поцелуй — это не так уж и много, правда? 

Прикосновение всколыхнуло в Альбусе незнакомое удовольствие, почти неотличимое от отвращения. 

— Я… ты даже меня не знаешь! 

— Да, — ответил Геллерт и сжал руку, и Альбус вдруг подумал, что Геллерт сломает ему пальцы, если он не подарит ему требуемый поцелуй. — Да, не знаю, но так даже веселее. И мне бы хотелось узнать тебя. Только потом, ладно? Тебе разве не нравятся игры? 

— У меня нет на них времени, — сказал Альбус. 

Геллерт встал на цыпочки, приблизил лицо к лицу Альбуса и заявил: 

— Ты же волшебник. Подчини его. 

Его нежные ослепительные черты раздвоились, потом затуманились, и Альбусу вновь бросилось в лицо сходство с Ариной — за счет детской округлости лица и свежести кожи. У него засосало под ложечкой, и потом неожиданно острый нос ткнулся ему в подбородок, и Альбус послушно опустил голову, выдохнув: «Я не могу», в рот Геллерта. 

Альбус привалился к калитке, к смешанному дыханию и жадным губам. Несмотря на всю удушающую тревогу, его губы ждали этого. В поцелуе не было никакого благородства, просто ослепительная тревога, неловкость и желание, которому он никогда не потакал. Лицо Геллерта было самодовольным и несгибаемо спокойным, и когда Альбус попытался поднять руки, обхватить руками лицо Геллерта и притянуть его к себе, то обнаружил, что Геллерт так и не ослабил хватку на его пальцах 

— О нет, — игриво и нараспев предостерег Геллерт. Альбус хрипло застонал и слепо дернул ногой, попав ботинком по калитке, и та зашаталась. Геллерт даже не вздрогнул, только рассмеялся ему в лицо с диким весельем, и Альбус отпрянул и покраснел, увидев влажные от слюны губы Геллерта. Геллерт задумчиво опустил голову и быстро, как саламандра, облизал губы, а потом с торжествующим видом прикусил нижнюю губу. — Я понял, что ты гомосексуалист, едва тебя увидел, но даже и не представлял, что ты девственник, — сказал он. — Я могу о тебе позаботиться? 

— Пошел вон с дороги, — грубо сказал Альбус, уязвленный словами Геллерта, безуспешно пытаясь снова надеть непроницаемую маску безрассудства; это была защита, с которой Геллерт был хорошо знаком. Он со всей силы навалился на калитку и толкнул, как обычный дебошир, но Геллерт отпустил его и проворно отскочил в сторону, где смыкались две части ограды, застав Альбуса врасплох. Калитка с грохотом ударилась об ограду, а сам Альбус замер как вкопанный. 

— Все против тебя, — сказал Геллерт, бросая нежный взгляд на калитку, которая, несмотря на силу удара Альбуса, не собиралась возвращаться на место. — Мы в небольшом тупике, и я буду самым счастливым человеком мире, если ты решишь составить мне компанию. Обещаю еще одно объятие. И поцелуй. У всего есть своя цена. 

— Ты не в том возрасте, чтобы разговаривать со мной в подобной манере, — ответил Альбус. Он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо и был не в силах прекратить свои театральные выходки. 

— У меня вообще нет манер, — сказал Геллерт, — но меня можно научить. Попробуй. 

Он выглядел прелестно и обманчиво безобидно, стоя в углу ограды и положив руки на перила в приглашающем жесте. Альбус снова задумался, не аппарировать ли, и снова отверг эту мысль. Хоть никого и не было видно, Годрикова лощина была деревней со смешанным населением, и к открытым проявлениям магии относились неодобрительно. Еще это казалось трусостью, и, несмотря на то, что Хогвартс остался позади, Альбус оставался гриффиндорцем до мозга костей. 

— Тук-тук, тук-тук, — сказал он больше себе, чем Геллерту, сделав шаг через порог калитки, немного споткнувшись на сухой колее, оставленной ногами верующих. 

— О да, — выдохнул Геллерт, — я знал, что ты предназначен для меня. — И без колебаний запустил руку под мантию Альбуса, обнял и притянул к себе как можно ближе. Альбус мог бы выскользнуть — вдвоем они занимали даже меньше места, чем одна средняя овца, но Геллерт не выпускал его из объятий, а Альбуса вообще редко обнимали, чтобы так легко от этого отказываться. Он даже не знал, как это — отказываться 

Их губы снова встретились, но страстные объятия сбивали с ритма. Губы Геллерта с обезоруживающей нежностью, успокаивая, коснулись рта Альбуса — поцелуи прерывались лишь улыбкой, которую не удавалось сдержать. Альбус смутно понимал, что его отчаянные попытки отрастить бороду, несомненно, щекочут Геллерта, и это было единственным его преимуществом. Из-за жары у Альбуса под мантией были только потертая рубашка и штаны, и прикосновение ладоней Геллерта к ключицам казалось обжигающим клеймом, от которого перехватило дыхание. Альбус же судорожно и неуверенно водил руками по телу Геллерта, не в силах даже осознать, что кроется за очертаниями костей и мышц, а потом зарылся руками в волосы Геллерта. Они были гуще, чем его собственные непослушные пряди, и он запутался пальцами в кудрях, как в дьявольских силках. 

Ощущение чуть влажной кожи под пальцами поразило Альбуса, голова Геллерта казалась такой хрупкой в его ладонях. Он запрокинул голову Геллерта назад, прерывая поцелуй со всей нежностью, на которую был способен, и ткнулся покрасневшим лицом в его соленый подбородок. 

— Как это можно вынести? — пробормотал он с беспомощным, исполненным желания отчаянием. Ни сила воли, ни здравый смысл не могли совладать с этим буйством чувств, и Альбус чувствовал себя беспомощным и ошеломленным. Пульс Геллерта истошно бился под языком Альбуса, и кровь в венах Альбуса застучала в такт, словно он не смог бы иначе жить. Он отпустил волосы Геллерта и обнял его, наваливаясь на его плечи в поисках поддержки. — Как это вообще можно вынести? 

— Как ты живешь без этого? — засмеялся Геллерт. Он погладил Альбуса по спине, ласково и едва ли не отцовским жестом, и Альбус не смог этого вынести, особенно то, как, задыхаясь, говорил Геллерт. — Как же _мне_ быть без тебя? Скажу честно, пробовать не хочется, ведь я только тебя нашел. И даже не знаю, как тебя зовут. Какая неожиданность! 

В спокойных словах слышалось возбуждение, и Альбус почти радовался, что мысли Геллерта для него закрыты, что он не может узнать, лжет он или нет. Он прихватил губами мочку уха Геллерта и прошептал свое имя, а потом обессиленно опустил голову на его плечо. Раньше он ничего подобного не чувствовал и был склонен поверить в искренность слов Геллерта. 

— Альбус. Неужели ты уже устал? — ласково спросил Геллерт. Одной рукой он все еще удерживал Альбуса, другую вытащил из-под мантии, чтобы обхватить его за шею и погладить по волосам. — Пойдем, ты слишком тяжелый. Пора сменить место. 

— Мне надо идти, — неожиданно сказал Альбус, вдруг вспомнив, где они находятся. Он попытался выпрямиться, оторвать упрямое тело от Геллерта, но Геллерт еще сильнее стиснул его за волосы. 

— Останься со мной, — попросил Геллерт и развернул их — Альбус приготовился к неудобной совместной аппарации и даже, возможно, к расщеплению, но Геллерт просто сменил положение, прижав Альбуса к забору возле калитки. Угловой столб оказался не столь удобным, как можно было бы подумать, и больно впился Альбусу в поясницу, когда Геллерт прильнул к нему. 

— Здесь может пройти кто угодно, — Альбус оттолкнул Геллерта. — Ты сыграл в свою игру, теперь дай пройти. 

— Не называй это игрой, — сказал Геллерт. Без улыбки его лицо казалось странным, он больно схватил Альбуса за запястья. — Пусть я сам так сказал, но сейчас все по-другому. Говорю же, я быстро учусь. Или я недостаточно ясно заявил о своих намерениях? 

— Ты, должно быть, спятил, — пропыхтел Альбус не в силах вырваться: Геллерт был поразительно силен. 

— Как скажешь, — Геллерт задумчиво потянулся за поцелуем; кулаки мешались между их тесно прижатыми друг к другу телами. Альбус чувствовал, как Геллерт неторопливо трется членом о его бедро, и покраснел, хотя и сам не сумел сдержаться, толкнувшись в ответ, как ослепленное желанием животное. Разница в росте мешала, как и все слои одежды, разделявшие их, и он по-прежнему больно вжимался яйцами в тазовую косточку Геллерта. Тот лишь улыбнулся в ответ на его испуганный вопль. 

— Альбус, моя бедная поникшая фиалка. Могу ли я помочь? Инкарцеро!

Без палочки, подумал Альбус с удивлением и страхом, когда в него больно и сокрушительно сильно ударило заклинание. Никаких веревок не появилось, вместо них, к его ужасу, фиалки в волосах стали удлиняться и извиваться, жадно опутывая его тело, привязывая к деревянной ограде за спиной. Фиалки с маниакальной скоростью распускались одна за одной, их хрупкие маленькие стебельки становились толще и длиннее, появлялись новые, распространяя удушающий запах, когда они все больше и больше вплетались в волосы, как медные оковы, распахивая его мантию и привязывая к калитке сначала руки, а потом и ноги. Маленькие листья в форме сердца подрагивали от трепета распускающихся цветов; порхая, прокладывали бесстыдные дорожки под его рубашкой и, расстегивая пуговицы, ласкали кожу. Даже когда он пытался вырваться, его же собственные усилия работали против него. Волосы стягивались все сильнее и сильнее, пока наконец он не запрокинул голову так сильно, что уперся темечком в столб за спиной. У Альбуса не было времени дотянуться до палочки, как не было и надежды сотворить собственное беспалочковое заклинание. 

Геллерта он не видел, теперь перед глазами Альбуса простиралось небо. Горло конвульсивно сжалось. 

— Ты не можешь... 

— Думаю, я уже продемонстрировал свои возможности. Может, ты хотел сказать, я не должен? Но ваше министерство за мной не следит, — его голос звучал по-детски серьезно, и Альбус только собрался возразить, как рот ему заткнул маленький кусочек ткани. — Мой платок. Тетушка настаивает, чтобы я не забывал его, и она абсолютно права. Не волнуйся, он чистый... Ш-ш-ш... 

У Альбуса перехватило дыхание от ужаса, он давился, пытаясь выплюнуть льняной платок, а волосы натянулись еще туже, отчего обожгло кожу головы. Рука Геллерта лежала у него на шее, и Альбус, нервно сглотнув в очередной раз, поймал себя на том, что ждет, когда Геллерт сдавит ему горло, но этого не случилось. 

— Думаешь, я могу задушить тебя? — почти с сожалением спросил Геллерт. — Я бы мог, знаешь. Ощущения, уверяю тебя, прекрасные. Все чувства обостряются, когда у тебя силой отнимают драгоценный воздух, и ты бы кончил так сильно, что не мог бы ходить прямо несколько дней. Мне бы хотелось это сделать, знаю, ты не поверишь мне, пока не попробуешь. Но я не хочу тебя пугать, только не сейчас, в начале. Я же сказал, что тебе нечего бояться, и сдержу свое обещание. 

Он провел по груди Альбуса, задержав руку на отчаянно бьющемся сердце. 

— Думаю, нам принадлежит все время мира, — сказал он, и Альбус почувствовал жгучее прикосновение ногтей к коже. — Да, надеюсь, это так. Ты читал о felicific calculus? Это идея исчисления правильности поступка при помощи измерения причиняемых им боли и наслаждения. Маггловская идея, безнадежно несовершенная, но я возвращаюсь к ней снова и снова. Использование арифмантики обнадеживает. Тебе нравится, когда я трогаю тебя здесь? — он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к соскам, и Альбус обнаружил, что ему очень и очень нравится, несмотря на то, что по щекам текли горячие слезы и он едва дышал. По тихому приказу Геллерта две пряди волос скользнули по мокрому от слез лицу Альбуса и обвились вокруг сосков, и каждый раз, когда Альбус беспомощно дергал головой, они сдавливали сильнее. Геллерт поласкал его набухшие соски и сказал: — Они, конечно, не порвутся. Я о волосах, разумеется, а вот насчет сосков не уверен. Сначала они были восхитительного абрикосового цвета, сейчас же приобрели пурпурный оттенок. Возможно, если ты не будешь дёргаться, с ними ничего не случится. Уверяю, я к ним очень привязался даже при столь непродолжительном знакомстве, и мне бы не хотелось их потерять. 

Альбус приглушенно — из-за платка — взвыл, но чем сильнее он бился, тем сильнее становилась боль. Сквозь гулкий стук сердца, отдающийся в ушах, он услышал, как Геллерт что-то ласково мурлычет, встав на колени и стягивая с Альбуса штаны. Они неудобно собрались складками под изгибом его упругой задницы, зацепившись за мантию и вьющиеся стебли. Геллерт быстро и жадно дышал Альбусу в живот, лаская мягкую кожу, и смеялся после каждого поцелуя-укуса, когда фиалковые стебли попытались прогнать его с завоеванной территории. Бархатистые стебли качнулись и обвились вокруг возбужденного члена, высвобождая из трусов; потянули Альбуса за волосы и обмотали их вокруг основания. Кожу на голове больно стянуло, но инстинктивный ужас с унизительной быстротой сменился возбуждением, когда Геллерт сказал: 

— Спасибо, вы очень помогли, — и вобрал член Альбуса в рот. 

Наслаждение оказалось неожиданным, невообразимым, оно заставило Альбуса дернуться в своих путах и застонать, требуя разрядки. Из его заткнутого рта вылетали ужасные булькающие звуки, когда он вскидывал бедра к губам Геллерта, борясь со стеблями, которые придавливали его бедра к калитке. Геллерт немилосердно издевался над ним, отсасывая с непристойным энтузиазмом, то утыкаясь острым носом в живот Альбуса, то отстраняясь, чтобы сглотнуть и восторженно хихикнуть, в то время как Альбусу хотелось большего. Альбус бился в путах, за что и был наказан: стебли безжалостно раздвинули его ноги, и он сжался от страха, когда густые пряди волос оказались на спине и между ягодиц, стянули мошонку и стегнули по сжавшемуся входу. Геллерт смахнул их в сторону и прикоснулся к нему мокрым от слюны пальцем, вдавил его в сопротивляющееся тело. Альбус нервно и беспомощно дергал бедрами, разрываясь от ощущений: обжигающе горячий рот Геллерта и палец, трахающий его задницу. Его член был перехвачен у основания стеблями, и, казалось, разрядка никогда не наступит. Дыхание перехватывало, и Альбус крепко зажмурил полные слез глаза, чтобы не видеть странные темные, возникшие от нехватки кислорода точки на фоне летнего неба, такого же голубого, как глаза Геллерта. 

Сдавленные ребра, руки и ноги сражались против тугих пут, все тело словно горело огнем. Альбус смутно и благодарностью осознавал, что скоро потеряет сознание, но у Геллерта были другие планы: он одним движением стянул путы с напряженного члена Альбуса и резко выпустил его изо рта. Альбуса сотряс оглушительный оргазм, и он выплеснулся на Геллерта горячей пульсирующей струей, выгнувшись и потянув за собственные волосы так сильно, что испугался, как бы не треснул позвоночник. 

В голове стучало, но он слышал, как Геллерт сплюнул, и неприличный звук показался почти успокаивающим и обыкновенным. Альбус насаживался на палец Геллерта до тех пор, пока тот не вытащил его и не встал, и Альбус обнаружил, что платок, все так же неожиданно, исчез. 

Он с жадностью глотал воздух, грудь вздымалась под потной горячей рукой Геллерта. Геллерт прильнул к нему, грубо лаская себя, и Альбус услышал знакомые по школе хриплые звуки, расслышал удовольствие в тихих стонах. Сам Геллерт кончил быстро, после чего тихо и обессиленно засмеялся. 

— Ну вот. Конец — делу венец, — весело сказал он. — Прошу прощения, Альбус, но я запачкал твои элегантные ботинки. 

У Альбуса так пересохло во рту, что он не мог вымолвить и слова. Теплый ветерок неприятно обдувал голые части его тела. Геллерт выпрямился, зашуршала одежда, забили часы на башне, а где-то вдалеке закукарекал Бернард. 

Геллерт на прощание погладил Альбуса по груди. 

— Даже четверти часа не прошло, а мир перевернулся. Вот что значит управлять временем, — сказал он и сорвал стебель, по-прежнему обвивавший соски Альбуса. — Они подчинятся твоей воле и отпустят, если ты тот, кто я думаю. Они же твои, в конце концов. Можешь даже рискнуть и понадеяться когда-нибудь подчинить меня. 

Геллерт повернулся к Альбусу спиной, сделал шаг вперед, за территорию кладбища, и захлопнул за собой калитку. 

— Не уходи, — хрипло попросил Альбус, униженный как мольбой, так и своим положением. Геллерт опустошил его, бросил с болезненно обостренными чувствами, внутри и снаружи, не оставив ни малейшей надежды на освобождение. 

— Мне пора, — сказал Геллерт, тихо шагая по тропинке, — тетушка ждет меня на утренний чай, а тебе, как ты и говорил, пора возвращаться к брату и сестре. 

— Но... — выдохнул Альбус, по-прежнему не в силах сглотнуть. 

— Можешь сделаться невидимым, Альбус? — прокричал Геллерт, уже издалека, но не настолько, чтобы Альбус не услышал его смех. — Не волнуйся, я не оставляю тебя на произвол судьбы. Я не настолько безрассуден. Ты еще заметить меня не успел, а я уже наложил защитные чары. Тебя никто не увидит и никто не сможет тебе помочь. Если справишься, я пойму, что ты подходишь для того, чтобы стать моим спутником. Возможно, позже ты покажешь мне окрестности. Меня очень интересует этот городок. 

Вскоре его смех затих вдали, как исчез и шальной запах фиалок. Альбус остался один, измученный и опустошенный, но со странной жаждой снова начать жить. Он почувствовал, как внутри словно отпустило что-то дикое и давно сдерживаемое, как все тело скрутило с такой силой, которая и не снилась фиалковым путам. Несмотря на то, что Геллерт ушел всего несколько минут назад, Альбусу не терпелось увидеть его снова. Тут он ощутил, как хватка на волосах ослабла, и тогда Альбус позвал на помощь друзей своей матери, широко улыбнувшись, когда они опустились на его плечи и стали освобождать от пут когтями и клювами. 

**Конец**


End file.
